Artifical Life
by Sasukekira
Summary: Itachi clones his brother that died before he was born, for his mother's birthday. Slight one-sided ItaSasu, Mainly SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

_**I'm sorry for not updating for awhile, I am lazy bum. I thought of this idea one night and I wanted to see if you guys like it.**_

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Artificial Life

Prologue

By: SasukeKira

"Akia, when will he be finished?" Itachi says as he walks up to a glass case, looking inside it at what it contained. Inside a person with short black hair is suspended in a bluish liquid; hooked up to many different machines by many wires.

"Shortly, Itachi-san, he needs a few more days before he is able to wake. His body must be finished first." A short, pudgy man waddles over to where Itachi is. The man runs a thick-fingered hand through his short red hair. "He is progressing faster then I thought he would. He should be done by the time you wanted him to be."

"I need him ready soon; I have a deadline, Akia." Itachi puts his hand on the glass in front of him. "He must be perfect for my mother." He stares at the closed eyes of the person. "She needs this."

"Soon, Itachi-san, he just has a few more days for the animal DNA to kick in and he will be complete. He will be ready for Lady Uchiha soon." He types some on a computer in front of the case, and the person inside moves toward them. "The ears are already showing some, but the tail has yet to appear."

"How long will it be till both the tail and ears are fully developed?" Itachi drops his hand to his side and turns towards Akia.

A thoughtful expression passes over Akia's face as he opens his mouth to answer. "The ears should be in fully tomorrow but the tail should have shown by now. As soon as it shows it will take about three days to grow to its full length."

"When was the tail supposed to have shown?" He turned back to the container. "He looks beautiful." He mumbled to himself.

"He is the first of this type of cloning so it is unsure, but on animals their tails would come in before the ears." He types some more and the person turned around.

"What is that?" Itachi points to a bunch of white streaks running across the back of the person. Itachi leans closer to the glass to see the person better.

"I have no idea, that wasn't there when we ran the check-up on him about a half-hour ago." He types some more and the person started moving towards them again. "Kabuto, will you bring Orochimaru here for me."

"Of course I will, Akia-san." They heard the door open and close behind them as Akia started typing on the computer once more. A bunch of statistics started to appear on the case near the body.

A few seconds later they heard the door open again. "Akia what do you need me for?" they turned to see Orochimaru walking toward them.

"There is something white streaking across the back of the clone I am working on, I was wondering if you knew what it was or if you could help me find out." Orochimaru walked up to the case and stared at the lines for a few seconds before looking at the computer.

"His ears came in first." He mumbled aloud. He looked at the back again. "The tail… no can't be… but the…," he typed on the computer while different things appeared and disappeared on the case, his eyes glancing at each thing before it disappeared,"… that's not possible… the tail… but the ears…" He continued this for awhile before stopping. He turns to look at them, "I wouldn't worry Itachi-san it's just where his tail is appearing, the lines should leave in about a day." He turned to Akia. "It was a smart thing to call for me, Akia-kun, instead of trying to figure it out by yourself. Also this helped me understand something better."

"Of course, Orochimaru, I didn't want to tell Itachi-san the wrong thing." Itachi looks down at the watch on his wrist and straightened up.

"I must leave for a meeting with my father, I will expect him to be finished in five to six days, and I will come back then to pick him up." He walks over to the case again. "Incase he wakes while I am not here, his name is to be Sasuke." He puts his hand on the case and looks up at the face of the person inside. Looking back at him was a pair of pitch black eyes, soon after the eyes closed and the head slumped forward.

"We will remember to call him that, when he wakes. I will escort you out, Itachi-san." Orochimaru started walking to the door with Itachi. They soon get to the door of the building. "Have a good day, Itachi-san; we will look forward to the day you come to pick Sasuke up." Itachi nods his head at Orochimaru and left through the door.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Five Days Later

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Is he ready?" Itachi says as soon as he enters the building. Orochimaru walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"Yes, he is. He woke up not twenty-four hours ago." Orochimaru explains as they walk to the room Sasuke is in. "The white lines went away just like I said. The tail is long and sleek, while the ears are slightly fuzzy; all are pitch black of course. He is adapting rapidly to being on his legs and talking. He is able to walk about ten meters before he tires and he can speak short but complete sentences."

"Good. May I see him?" He asked rapidly, when they reached the door.

"Yes he is in here." Orochimaru opened the door with a keycard that only higher ups have. "He is practicing his walking at the moment." Itachi moves the door and walks in.

In the center of the room the person in the case was walking around a bar set in the center of the room. He stops walking when the door hits the wall making a dull thump. He looks over to them. He grabs the bar and bows when he sees Orochimaru and Itachi in the door. "Ohiyo, Orochimaru-sama and…"

"Sasuke, this is you brother, Itachi, he came to take you home."

"Ohiyo, Aniki. May I finish?" The ears on Sasuke's head twitch, while his tail flicks about. Itachi nods to him and Sasuke continued his walking around the bar. They watch for a few minutes until Sasuke stumbles and Orochimaru walks over to him and helps him sit down on a bed set off to the side.

Sasuke immediately after sitting down rubs his shins gently. Orochimaru squats down and checks his legs with his hands, pressing down on certain muscles. After he finished with his task he stands up and walks over to Itachi who stayed by the door the whole time. "You can take him home now if you want, but he can stay another night if you need him to."

"No, he has to leave with me today; he is my Mother's birthday present." Orochimaru nods and walks over to Sasuke and talks to him quietly for a minute and Sasuke looks at Itachi when he finished. His ears flatten against his head then slowly rise back up and twitch.

"Hai. He looks down and nods. Orochimaru moves back over to Itachi, while Sasuke goes back to rubbing his legs.

"He is willing to leave with you, but there are a few forms you must fill out before you can leave." Itachi nods and follows Orochimaru out of the room closing the door behind him.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Sasuke, it's time to leave." Itachi says as he walks back into the room he was in earlier. Sasuke walks up to Itachi and hugs him, burying his head into Itachi's shirt, his tail swaying behind him.

"Aniki." He just barely whispers into the shirt. He pulls back and gives a small smile to Itachi. "Are we going home now?"

Itachi shakes his head no. "We have to buy you some clothes first. Then we can go home and you can meet Mother and Father." Sasuke nods his head and grabs onto Itachi's arm. Itachi turns and walks out of the building and walk over to a car. "Sasuke get in." Sasuke looks at the car confused as Itachi opens the door and holds it open for him. Slowly Sasuke gets in to the car and Itachi closes the door. Itachi helps buckle Sasuke in and then leaves heading to the store.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Welcome to-." A pink haired beauty said as she welcomed them to the store.

"I know where I am at Sakura." Itachi brushed past her and started looking at some clothes.

"Oh, Itachi-san, I didn't know that it was you." She smiled as she fawned over him. When he didn't notice she turned to the teen attached to his arm. "Who is this with you?" Itachi looked up and nodded to Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke; I need you to find him some clothes." He walked over to a different rack and started looking at the clothes on it, Sasuke still attached to his arm.

"Of course, what kind of outfits are you looking for?" She walks over to them.

"I need formal, casual, and anything else you can think of." He says, before turning to her. "I need something that he can wear out of here and still look nice for Mother and Father."

She moved over to Sasuke and tried to pull him away from Itachi's arm, to get a good look at him for his size. As soon as he let go and stood in front of her, she gasped and fell back ward onto her butt. "He's got cat ears and a tail."

"Yes I am aware of that. All you have to do is find clothes for him to wear." He walks over to a chair and sits in it. She nodded her head and scurried off to find clothes for him to wear.

"Aniki, why was she startled when she saw me?" He walks over and sits next to Itachi, tilting his head to the side.

"Sasuke, you're different. Nobody has these." He ran his hand over Sasuke's ears and then his tail. "These are what make you different." His hand drops down to his lap again.

"Oh, I see. Is it bad for me to be different?" He looks down, away from Itachi.

"No, it's not bad, it's just that nobody is used to it." Itachi runs his hand over Sasuke's ears again, making Sasuke purr and lean towards Itachi's hand.

"I have some clothes for him to try on." Sakura says as she hurries around a rack holding a large pile of clothes.

"Sasuke, go try them on."

"Hai!" he stands up and follows Sakura to the dressing rooms.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

At the Uchiha Mansion

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Take these things to the room I had you prepare last night." Itachi ordered when they entered the mansion. "Sasuke you have a whole wing to yourself and nobody will come back there unless you tell them to."

"Can I see it?" Sasuke looks towards where the servants left to.

"You can." Sasuke walks towards where the staff left. "Sasuke, we take this way." Itachi moved towards the great stair case. "Come on." Sasuke quickly followed after him.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

"Here are your rooms they are all interconnected from the inside. You have this whole wing to yourself. Right now the rooms are empty but when you find things you like to do then we can fix the rooms to your liking." They walk into a room near the end of the hall. "These are your main rooms; you can decorate these to your liking later.

This is you main sitting room, you can stay here with your friends. Your bedroom is the door to the right. Your bathroom is through there and to the left. Your balcony is located outside your bedroom, through a glass door. Up there is your studio, its sound-proof and you can't hear anything in there that is coming from outside the room.

That room is you library, it's not as large as the one downstairs but that is for your books that you like to keep near you. You have a pool branching off of the library but it has to be filled before you can use it, and the rest of the rooms are empty." Sasuke nods and takes a few steps before stopping.

"May I go look?" He asks while turning back to Itachi. Itachi nods his head and walks back out of the rooms to prepare for his Mothers birthday. As soon as he left Sasuke took off to explore.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

_**I hope you liked it. I would like to get at least 10 reviews before I put up the next one. Thanks to those who will review.**_

_**SasukeKira**_


	2. Chapter 1

Artificial Life

Chapter 1

By: SasukeKira

______________________________________________________________________________

**Previously:**

"May I go look?" He asks while turning back to Itachi. Itachi nods his head and walks back out of the rooms to prepare for his Mother's birthday. As soon as he left Sasuke took off to explore.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mother, how is your party so far?" Itachi asks politely to his mother while she picks up a slice of cake.

"It's going quite well Itachi." She says as she slides a forkful of cake into her mouth, her black eyes seem to drift slightly. "Why?"

"I was just checking Mother, "Itachi says with a slight smile, keeping his tone quiet." By the way, I still have to give you my present." She stood there watching as Itachi walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with a small boy who was clutching onto the back of his shirt, hiding somewhat behind him.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this? Why do you have that child? Where is his mother?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips, her black hair swaying slightly behind her as she turned towards him.

"Mother, he is your birthday present. His name is Sasuke." He reached behind him and pushing Sasuke gently towards her. Sasuke's eyes widen as he stumbled forward, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. His hands gripping the hem of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white, while his ears drooped and his tail sagged behind him.

"It can't be Sasuke, he was stillborn." She looked at the child, then back to Itachi. "That and he didn't have cat ears and a tail."

"This is Sasuke, but not the one you gave birth to. He was made with cloning technology, and a sample of the original's DNA." He kneeled next to Sasuke and pried his fingers from his shirt, before smoothing out the wrinkles that were made.

"How did you...?" She bent down as well and gently touched one of his ears. He jumped a little before backing up into Itachi.

"Sasuke, its ok she's your Mom." He gently nudges him forward toward their mother, Sasuke's body freezes before he panics rushing back to the safety of his brother, whimpering.

"It looks like he's scared of me."

"No, I think it's all the people. He's not fond of big crowds. I'll take him to bed and you can talk to him later when there are less people around." They both stood up and she nodded her consent before both Itachi and Sasuke left for the night.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning (Sasuke's POV)

_________________________________________________________________________________

'Mmmm, sleepy.' I rub my eyes as I sat up in my bed, stroking my ears. 'I wonder where Aniki is.' I thought to myself as I climb out of my large bed and cross the room to the closet. I pull out a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt that says "Cutie" in glittery letters across the front, before running to my bathroom and putting them on. A knock comes from the door.

"Coming." I run over to the door and open it to find Aniki there. "Aniki, I was getting ready to go find you." I glomp him and pull him by his hand to the dining room to get breakfast.

_________________________________________________________________________________

(Normal POV)

_________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they went into the dining room, Sasuke froze. Sitting there was their mother. "Aniki, I don't wanna…" Sasuke pouted clutching Itachi's hand.

Itachi bent down and turned Sasuke towards him pulling his gaze from their mother "What's wrong Sasuke, don't you like her?" He stroked Sasuke's ears. Sasuke toed the ground, scrunching the carpet in between his toes, his ears drooping.

"She doesn't feel right, Aniki. She makes my skin tingle." He rubs his arms and squirms a little.

Itachi looks at Sasuke for a few minutes before sighing. "Come, you can meet later." He stood up and started to walk off towards the kitchens. Sasuke stood there a second fidgeting before scurrying after him to catch up. When he did he clutched the back of Itachi's shirt following behind him watching the workers as they passed by.

"Itachi-sama, what a surprise you don't usually come to eat in here, if I had known I would have cleaned up." The chef greeted them. "Oh who is this?" The cook walked around to see Sasuke better and making Sasuke hid farther behind Itachi.

"This is Sasuke; he will be living here from now on." Itachi scooted Sasuke out from behind him some. "I'm afraid he is rather shy."

"That's ok, I'll fix you guys' breakfast and then I'll see if he will talk to me then." The chef then set off to go about fixing them food. Itachi led Sasuke to a table and Sasuke jumped into one of the chairs his tail swishing back and forth through an opening in the back of the chair.

"Aniki, what is he going to make for us? Is it tomatoes? I like tomatoes!" Sasuke exclaimed bouncing up and down, his ears and tail perked up. Sasuke grinned at Itachi waiting for his answer.

Itachi stopped Sasuke's bouncing with his hand before saying, "I'm not sure what he's making Sasuke, but when he comes back over I'm sure you can ask for some." Sasuke pouted, swatting at Itachi's hand on his head.

"Ok, Aniki!" The cook walked back over and sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of Sasuke and a plate of cut apples in front of Itachi. Sasuke grabbed the cook's shirt and tugged a few times before saying, "Mr. Cook, Mr. Cook."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" The cook turned to look at him.

Sasuke's fingers tightened on his shirt. "C-c-can I get some tomatoes, please?" He stuttered softly, while his cheeks lit up a bright red.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back with them." He ruffled Sasuke's hair and peeled Sasuke's fingers from his shirt before walking off again. Sasuke immediately started to eat his oatmeal, getting some on his cheek.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out making the smaller boy look up from his meal. "You got some on your cheek." Itachi stood making his way toward his brother and grabbed Sasuke's chin gently before pulling him closer, causing Sasuke's cheeks to light up again and his eyes to widen. Sasuke's face lit up as he felt the cool tip of Itachi's tongue slide against his face while Sasuke's eyes screwed shut in embarrassment. "Open your eyes Sasuke." Itachi stroked Sasuke's cheek and watched his eyes slid open slowly, his blush dying down at the same time. Itachi tilted Sasuke's face up a little more and began to lean down once more.

All of the sudden the cook said, "Your tomatoes, Sasuke-kun."

______________________________________________________________________________

Ok it's been awhile since I've updated but my Dad doesn't want me on here and I can only work on my stories at night. Someone mentioned that I wrote that I wanted 10 reviews before I posted this one, that is not what I meant and I want to correct it, I meant that I would like to have 10 reviews but it was never required, it was mainly a goal for myself. Now that that is said, I say the same thing for this one I would like 10 reviews but I don't require them. Ja Ne!

SasukeKira


End file.
